


Make Me

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Kissing, One Shot, Stella x Reed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: "Actually, I wish you'd stay," Stella said and her words seemed to surprise them both."Make me," Reed's voice was husky and confident. Stella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was her tongue as it gently caressed her lower lip.





	Make Me

Stella had decided not to feel awkward about what happened with Reed in the elevator of her hotel several nights prior.

It wasn't so much of a choice as it was a necessity, but as necessary things often do, it took some determined focus. Or rather, distraction.

There was work to be done, into which Stella dove head first and swam length after length, barely coming up for breath.

Anyway, she was so accustomed to mangling just about every intimate encounter she had, it was barely a surprise to Stella that Reed fled, muttering "I can't, I can't," with little waves of her hands between them. It was almost laughable, or would have been had Stella not allowed her pangs of glowing arousal to turn to a twisting pain that coiled in her gut and threatened to make her double over.

She had watched Reed scamper off, and returned to her hotel room. Alone. Again. "You make a poor substitute for whatever might have happened with her," she stated simply to a bottle of vodka and then poured herself a healthy glass. Drink. Shower. Drink. Sleep. Work. Swim. Drink. Work. Repeat ad infinitum. 

Stella rose for work in a state of keen agitation. Apparently, her shower head, decadent though it's various pulsating settings were, had not proven effective the night before. She attempted to ignore the nagging need and forced herself to complete extra laps until her muscles threatened to stop working and send her body to the bottom of the pool. 

But her tricks, they worked. Into the station she strode, confident in silk and desperate for distraction only work could provide.

After the morning briefing, she escaped to her office and hunkered down with a stack of files and photos. "Knock knock," the voice was soft but startled her all the same.

"Reed," Stella said. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I apologize for distracting you," she offered. "May I come in?" Stella nodded and Reed breached the perimeter of the office, closing the door behind her. "I hope I'm not destroying your train of thought?"

"No, no," Stella murmured and stood. "Really, I should apologize to you. For the other night." Their eyes met as they studied one another, but Stella found it hard to read the lithe brunette's expression. She walked out from behind her desk and leaned against it. Reed took a step toward her, but didn't say anything. "I know I can come on rather strong, and I'm sorry. You've been a good friend to me, Reed. I don't want to muck it up. I hope I haven't already."

"You haven't. No."

"Ah. Good. So, you accept my apology then?" Stella's brows rose hopefully.

Reed took another step toward Stella. "I don't know, Stella. I don't think I can."

"No?" Stella frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. At this proximity, she smelled the exotic amber and pepper of Reed's cologne.

"I don't think I can forgive you if you haven't done anything to truly hurt or offend me," Reed clarified. Stella breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I see," Stella said. "Very well then."

Reed blinked and licked her lips as if she were about to speak. She cleared her throat. Stella waited expectantly. "I've been thinking. . ." 

"Oh?" Stella uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. "About?"

"About you," Reed said with a little shrug and an almost apologetic smile. 

"What a coincidence."

"Really? Were you, um, thinking of me?"

"I was," Stella said simply with a little furrow of her brow. It was up to Reed to make the next move. 

"Kept me up all night. I haven't slept. . . since. . ."

"You don't look tired," Stella said. She reached up and brushed a dark tendril of Reed's hair from her forehead. "In fact you look lovely. I like your hair like this." Reed shivered at Stella's delicate touch and looked down. "I wish you wouldn't look away," Stella said and Reed returned her sable gaze to Stella's intensely focused eyes. "Ah, there she is," she whispered and her lips stretched into a small smile. 

"Would you like to get drinks or dinner? After work?"

"Tonight?"

"Mmmh. Yes. If you're free," Reed smiled anxiously. 

"I am. My hotel then?" 

"Perfect. I'll see you then," Reed said and reached out a bit awkwardly and touched Stella's hand. "Well, I should let you get back to work. I'll go."

"Work," Stella sighed heavily. "Right. Actually I've barely come up for air in the past few days."

"Sounds like the case is at a crucial point?"

"Yes. It is."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it."

"I wish you wouldn't," Stella said.

"What?" Reed's face contorted in confusion that was alluring and adorable. 

"Actually, I wish you'd stay," Stella said and her words seemed to surprise them both. 

"Make me," Reed's voice was husky and confident. Stella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was her tongue as it gently caressed her lower lip. She took hold of Reed's wrist and pulled her close. Keeping her wrist in one hand, Stella put her other hand on Reed's lower back. Together they panted softly against one another. 

"Are you sure?" She breathed. Reed's response was to press her hips into Stella's so she pushed her back into the desk. Sliding one of her legs in between Stella's knees, she wrapped her arms around Stella. Stella reached up and rubbed her thumb against Reed's lips. All this time, Reed had an expression of almost severe contemplation, but at Stella's touch on her lips, she smiled. 

"Yes," Reed said at last. "I'm sure." This was all Stella needed to hear to thread her fingers around Reed's neck and pull her face into her own so their soft lips mashed together, instantly wet and hot and seeking the deepest depths they could find in one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before. . . but I am a huge Stella Gibson fan and this was an idea that just needed to be set free.


End file.
